Ilusiones
by Hoy no quiero usar mi nombre
Summary: En un mundo alterno, Daisuke y Satoshi llevan vidas a las que Yukiru no nos tiene acostumbrados. ¿Qué harán nuestros protagonistas allí donde todo es válido menos la felicidad?


**Summary**: En un mundo alterno, Daisuke y Satoshi llevan vidas a las que Yukiru no nos tiene acostumbrados. ¿Qué harán nuestros protagonistas allí donde todo es válido menos la felicidad?

**Disclaimer**: Obviamente los personajes son de Yukiru Sugisaki (excepto la mujer). Obviamente la historia es mía. Si les gusta, no olviden pedirme permiso antes de llevársela. La frase que Daisuke dice al final pertenece a Rosa Montero y, en efecto, la vi en una vidriera. 

**Notas de la Autora**: Esta historia es una libre interpretación de la vida. Los personajes no viven la realidad de DNAngel: sus edades son distintas, sus situaciones son distintas, sus personalidades son distintas. Sólo tomé sus nombres y sus aspectos. 

**Advertencia**: Preferiría que nadie menor de 17 años lea esto. Es lo más fuerte que he escrito hasta ahora. Y, claro, homofóbicos, abstenerse. Es una realidad muy cruda. 

**Ilusiones**

            Satoshi miró a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar. Lo estaba **haciendo**. Estaba entrando en el barrio más oscuro de toda la ciudad. **Solo**. 

            Desde sus dieciséis años, su mayordomo Tôya iba a escoger mercancías en su nombre. Pero hoy Satoshi era ya mayor de edad y le correspondía cumplir con sus propios asuntos.

            Por un momento, estuvo a punto de lamentar la ausencia de su padre en su cumpleaños décimo octavo. No obstante, recapacitó en seguida. _Verlo lo  habría estropeado. _ Ya se aparecería con algún obsequio exorbitante, pretendiendo que eso lo resuelva todo. _Qué saben los padres de la vida. _

            Una mujer mayor enseñaba los senos en la vereda de en frente. La observó unos instantes, analizó las marcas en su piel, los rasguños del tiempo, y de la avaricia, y de la tristeza. Le causó asco y se tocó su propia mejilla, tranquilizándose al ver que aún era suave. _Claro, cómo no va a serlo. Pero estoy tan cerca, sin embargo..._. Junto a la mujer había una silueta de espaldas, con el torso desnudo y una densa cabellera rojiza coronándolo. Satoshi se sintió fascinado y avanzó, rodeando a la otra prostituta. Pasó un dedo en esa columna frágil y entonces el cuerpo se volteó, sorprendiéndole. Era un varón. Parpadeó. Un joven que no superaría los quince años, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca a medio abrir, llamándolo. Lo vio estremecerse con sensualidad y se preguntó cuánta diferencia podía haber entre hacerlo con un hombre y con una mujer. El muchacho terminó de darse la vuelta y le sonrió en silencio. Sus ojos avellana brillaban y parecían a punto de llorar. Satoshi volvió a acercarse cuando la mujer le echó una mirada tan fuerte  al pelirrojo que hasta él percibió la presión. Bajando la mirada, el chico habló:

            -Son cincuenta dólares la hora.

            Se quedó helado. Había olvidado por completo el asunto del dinero, el hecho de que estaba comprando **una** **mercancía**. Sacó la suma de su bolsillo y, al hacerlo, se le calló del dedo un anillo llamativo. La meretriz lo tomó del suelo y, entregándoselo, le dijo:

            -Para vos son cien. Si lo pensás, es casi un regalo, mirá la belleza que te llevás. Y en una hora se pueden hacer tantas cosas...

            El muchacho la miró con una expresión de dolor, sin embargo, no objetó nada. Satoshi dudó ante la mano abierta que se le extendía, pero finalmente depositó allí los cien dólares, que la mujer guardó en seguida, ordenando con voz áspera: 

            -Ahora, presentate al señor. Y hacé todo lo que te diga. Aunque te duela.

            El chico volvió a esbozar una sonrisa débil.

            -Llamame Daisuke. Podemos ir a donde te plazca.

            -Yo soy Satoshi. Vamos a mi departamento.

            El pelirrojo se puso encima una camisa arrugada y partió junto a él. Caminaron en silencio, hasta que Daisuke murmuró:

            -¿Son muchos más?

            A Satoshi la pregunta le intrigó un poco, pero respondió con firmeza.

            -No. Somos solamente vos y yo.

            -Ah.

            -¿Por qué?

            -Porque la última vez eran muchos y mucho mayores. En cambio vos no parecés tan grande. Me extraña que me hayas escogido. 

            -Tengo dieciocho años.

            -Me imaginaba. Yo tengo quince. 

            -Yo también me lo imaginaba. Tenés un rostro muy infantil.

            -Es verdad. Los clientes lo prefieren así. Oh, lo siento.

            -¿Por qué?

            -Bueno... Me han dicho que no debo hablarle a un cliente de otro. No les gusta, quiero decir, todos quieren sentirse amados por un momento, o al menos obedecidos, como si fuéramos sólo suyos. Pero es que me siento bien con alguien de mi edad, disculpá mis torpezas.

            -Para nada, sos muy dulce. Yo también me siento bien con vos.

            Satoshi le sonrió al mismo tiempo que lo notaba cabizbajo, y no comprendió lo que sucedía. Todo estaba bien para él. 

            Entraron en el departamento y, mientras dejaba su abrigo en el perchero de madera, Daisuke se paró en el centro de la habitación. Seguía con la mirada baja y se pasó un dedo por los labios, como si recordara algo importante. Satoshi se acercó lentamente y, tomándolo por la cintura, lo besó en la boca. Percibió una leve resistencia, no obstante su lengua entró pronto y un cosquilleo le recorrió de punta a punta. El chico daba pasos hacia atrás, tambaleándose, hasta que finalmente apoyó las manos en el respaldo de la cama, en una posición incómoda que, por el contrario, se veía hermosamente seductora desde afuera. Satoshi comenzó a besar la línea de piel que la camisa abierta dejaba al descubierto, bajando al compás de los sutiles gemidos que emitía Daisuke. Cuando llegó debajo del ombligo, ya arrodillado, llevó una mano desde la cintura a la entrepierna y desabrochó uno a uno los botones del jean. El cuerpo se arqueó aún más, levantando un brazo para acariciar el alborotado cabello celeste. 

            -Satoshi...

            Escuchó, y el sonido de aquella voz musical y ajena lo turbó. ¿Cómo podía pronunciar su nombre con tanta devoción, conociéndolo apenas desde unos minutos atrás? ¿Era posible amar a un hombre en un segundo, sin importar la velocidad parca a la que fuera el mundo, o la eternidad que llevara comprender a una mujer?

            Con sus manos en la parte trasera de Daisuke bajó de una sola vez el jean y la ropa interior. Recorrió la piel tersa de las piernas antes de ponerse de pie y volver a besarlo, empujándolo hasta que se recostó en la cama. Estando él incorporado sobre su cintura y con un pie aún en el suelo, el muchacho comenzó a quitarle la camisa, de un modo lento y pleno de fervor, rozándole los hombros con un afecto inusitado. Luego besó su pecho desnudo, rodeándole con los brazos y obligándole a subir enteramente sobre él. Mientras Satoshi se acomodaba buscando un lugar de apoyo para sus codos, él lamió delicadamente sus pezones, succionándolos y apretando el otro cuerpo contra el suyo. 

            -Daisuke... Daisuke...

            Repitió Satoshi, levantándose un poco para observar su rostro. Vio en él una mezcla de sumisión y sufrimiento, a la vez que algún tipo de placer, y todo aquello junto le oprimió el corazón, como si tuviera que hacer algo, **salvarlo** de algo, y al mismo tiempo aumentaba y triplicaba su deseo. Le acarició el cabello con ternura y el muchacho sonrió. Luego reparó en las manos en sus pantalones, y en cómo la manera de sacárselos era perfecta, experimentada, contrastando con aquella expresión de inocencia que mostraban sus ojos. Se mantuvo así, mirándolo y haciendo a un lado la camisa, hasta que ambos estuvieron totalmente desnudos. Entonces Daisuke habló y, para su sorpresa, la voz era clara y estaba serena:

            -¿Hiciste esto antes?

            Satoshi dudó, pero al fin, agitado, asintió:

            -Sí. Quiero decir, así como lo haremos. Pero con mujeres.

            -¿Es la primera vez que estás con un hombre?

            -Sí.

            El pelirrojo soltó una risita que fue un tintineo, y en vez de ofenderse, Satoshi se sintió, por alguna razón, halagado.  

            -Me hubieras dicho. ¿Querés que te explique alguna cosa?

            Respondió con un tono sobrador:

            -No creo que sea necesario.

            -Entonces, ¿Estás seguro, continuamos? Después no hay marcha atrás. Hay gente que se arrepiente, que le da vergüenza estar con otros de su mismo sexo.

            -No va a ser mi caso. Sos muy hermoso. Nunca me arrepentiría.

            Otra vez la risita.

            -Gracias. 

            Alzó unas manos finas que podrían haber sido de una mujer sin ningún inconveniente y tomó con ellas su cabeza. La sostuvo unos instantes, manteniéndole la mirada, y luego lo atrajo hacia así para darle un beso rápido. Cuando lo soltó, volvió a decir algo: 

            -¿Querés que yo esté debajo o preferís al revés? Los hombres mayores siempre me quieren debajo. Pero si es tu primera vez...

            -No. Debajo está bien.

            -Bueno.

            Y, tras sonreírle, se volteó. De alguna manera, consiguió que el grotesco movimiento resultara atrayente. Cuando estuvo boca abajo, Satoshi volvió a contemplar la espalda que lo había cautivado en primer término. La cabeza del muchacho miraba hacia la izquierda, con sus manos a los lados, sometido. Parecía tan débil y frágil, como un niño que no sabe qué le van a hacer. No obstante la realidad era muy distinta, Satoshi no logró darse cuenta. 

            Acarició la columna desde el cuello hasta el final de la espalda y advirtió con delicia el temblor bajo su palma. Bajó todavía más e introdujo el primer dedo en el orificio. Daisuke cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero no dijo nada. Pasó la otra mano debajo del muchacho y tomó con ella el miembro, moviéndolo rítmicamente. Introdujo otro dedo y oyó un gemido tenue. Luego otro y otro, escuchando y repitiéndose mentalmente el sonido entre doloroso y gozoso del joven. Finalmente los extrajo y en el momento en que Daisuke abría los ojos, como aliviado, lo penetró con su  pene erecto, obligándolo a cerrarlos nuevamente. Entonces fueron ambos los que gritaron, al mismo tiempo y de la misma manera placentera, y Satoshi se oyó a sí mismo soltar unas palabras:

            -Daisuke... Te amo.

            No estaba viendo, pero Daisuke había abierto los ojos otra vez, llorando en silencio, y mordiéndose un dedo estaba diciendo:

            -Yo también, Satoshi, yo también.

            Y su grito se transformó en sollozo sin que fuera notado, mientras Satoshi repetía la embestida una y otra vez, hasta que se desplomó sobre él con cansancio y sudor y una expresión extraña, volviendo a decir:

            -Te amo. 

            Se hizo a un lado para recostarse más cómodamente, pasando un brazo por la cintura del joven y acercando la nariz a su cabello, tratando de absorber el dulce aroma y guardarlo dentro de sí mismo.

            Daisuke apretó los puños y miró el reloj que había en la pared: faltaban diez minutos. Los cuales los pasaron en silencio, abrazados, con sus respiraciones entrecortadas y sus cuerpos húmedos. Sentía las manchas de semen sobre su cuerpo y se abstuvo de limpiárselas. Casi podía percibir la satisfacción que emanaba de Satoshi y estuvo a punto de creerle sincero. Pero los diez minutos se acabaron y, antes que el otro se quedara dormido, se soltó de su abrazo y se puso de pie. Mientras se vestía, Satoshi murmuró:

            -No te vayas.

            -La hora terminó.

            -No, no quise decir eso. Quedate conmigo. Para siempre. Vas a tener ropa y comida y una habitación. Todo lo que quieras. Quedate.

            Daisuke se detuvo unos segundos para mirarle con una expresión lastimera:

            -No seas ingenuo. Me dijeron eso otras veces. Pero pronto se cansan de mí.

            -Yo no voy a cansarme.

            -Ya, no digás tonterías. Todos se marchan al final y el que se ilusiona y queda con el corazón roto soy yo. No, mi querido Satoshi, yo me marcho ya mismo. 

            -Pero... Dijiste que vos también... que también me amabas.

            Se apoyó en el escritorio que estaba junto a la puerta y, con un tono de arrogancia en la voz, y al mismo tiempo una pena infinita, dijo:

            -¿Sabés qué leí una vez, en una vidriera? "_El amor es una mentira, pero funciona_". Y es verdad. La gente se queda contenta con esas palabras, como si significaran algo, como si en los labios de una prostituta un te amo representara gran cosa. Es nuestro trabajo.

            Ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta cuando lo oyó levantarse y afirmar:

            -Bueno, pero yo sí lo decía en serio. Te amo.

            Se volvió para mirarle casi con odio:

            -Quedate con tus malditas ilusiones.

            Y cerró la puerta.

            Satoshi notó entonces que había algo en el escritorio. Era un billete de cien dólares. Sonrió con ironía y cayó en la cama, desnudo y vacío. No volvieron a verse nunca más.

Martes, 30 de Marzo de 2004 

Lila Negra **[**Jéssica Eowyn**]**


End file.
